


Date Night

by ThatRadFailure



Series: DeClair AU [4]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Date Night, DeClair, Eating, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Augustus Sinclair and Booker DeWitt go on a date, which has a rocky start to it, but they eventually get things running smoothly.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Booker DeWitt
Series: DeClair AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> If I should add any tags, please feel free to comment and I will edit the tags to include them

Augustus Sinclair looked at himself in the mirror, trying to choose an outfit. He was going to go out on a date, his first real date in Rapture, with Booker DeWitt. It was so difficult, he wanted to look nice, but he just knew Booker would choose an outfit more casual than fancy, so should Sinclair do the same? Or was he expecting something showy, like what Sinclair usually was like? Oh, what to do, what to do... He couldn’t just wear a dress shirt and tie, that was way too casual, even for Booker! Right? Hm, maybe- no it definitely was. He finally decided on a look that wasn’t too fancy, yet not too casual. A dress vest, tie, and dress shirt with dress pants and shoes. 

Booker DeWitt stood in the entrance of the mall, waiting for his lover. It had been 19 years since he’d gone on a date, so he had been sure to clean himself up for Sinclair. They were going to a show of that Sander Cohen guy, who totally didn’t creep Booker out, so more than casual was the expected. A white dress shirt with dark dress pants and his ascot tied nicer than usual was what he decided on.

“Booker!” Sinclair called out, heading over to the man leaning on the wall. S’it, the guy had dressed up more than Booker thought he would. He looked pretty cute in that vest, “Are you ready for the show?”

“As long as Sander doesn’t show his ugly mug,” It wasn’t really a joke, but Sinclair took it as one and chuckled anyway. 

“He’s not a bad guy, Booker. ‘Sides, I don’t think someone tall and strong like yourself would get messed around with by him. It’s goin’ to be a nice night together, just you an’ me, sport,” Sinclair linked one of his arms with Booker’s, leading the man into the theatre. Booker felt awkward, sitting only next to Sinclair in the back of the theater.

“Hey, uh, Augustus?” Booker said, before realizing he spoke.

“Yeah, chief? Somethin’ the matter?” Sinclair looked up to him.

“Nothing, I, uh... Nothing,”

“Booker, you can tell me, it’s alright,” Curse him and that smooth voice of his, “Is it Sander?”

“No, it’s- well, sort of, but not really.” It was hard for Booker to describe, looking around the theatre at all the people in the room. The well behaved children, the women in expensive dresses and jewelry, the men in suits drinking expensive wine and smoking expensive cigars. And here sat rugged Booker, who dressed the bare minimum and hadn’t shaven in a few days because he simply didn’t feel like it.

“It’s outta your comfort zone, isn’t it?” Sinclair asked. He should’ve known this would happen, with Booker’s simplicity in almost everything. He couldn’t even afford a ticket here with a month’s pay, unlike Sinclair, who had enough money to pay for both of them and then some, “We can go if you’d like. I mean, if y’ain’t comfortable, chief, we don’t have to stay.”

“But the tickets were expensive, Augustus. I don’t want to waste your money-”

“Kid, don’t worry about my money, I’ve got plenty. How about some dinner? I know a small place.” Sinclair stood up, beckoning the other man to follow him. Reluctantly, and with a guilty feeling, Booker did so.

Sinclair took him to a small restaurant in Booker’s part of town, taking his vest off and draping it over his arm. He had heard good things about the place from his employees, and it would be in Booker’s price range if he ever wanted to come back on his own.

Booker chuckled, giving Sinclair a look.

“You’re kidding, right?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Sinclair furrowed his brow.

“C’mon, Augustus, you don’t eat at places like this,” Booker crossed his arms, “Where’re we really going? You’re the comedian after all.”

“Booker, I-” Sinclair looked up to him, almost speechless. Was he really that exorbanate and expensive? “I’m not joking, this is where we’re going. I’ve heard good things about this place, and it’s in your neighborhood, sport, so I thought... I thought you’d like it.” Booker looked from Sinclair to the building they were standing outside of.

“We’re really eating here?”

“I took- I saw you uncomfortable in expensive places, kid.”

“You ever eaten in a place like this before?”

“If you believe so, I have. Real long time ago, though. I’d say I’m about due for a visit.” Booker nodded. This was honestly something he never expected from Augustus Sinclair, but he’d take it. They went in and were seated at a booth, both looking to the menus they were given. Sinclair seemed to draw eyes, as Booker noticed, but he wasn’t too fond of the looks.

“So, you need to be taught how to eat a burger again?” Booker asked sarcastically, already decided on what he’d order. If Sinclair really didn’t mind the money he spent on him, he’d show the man just how expensive he could be.

“Heh, no, I ain’t that prim and proper, kid,” Sinclair shook his head, “Do I really look like a man that would forget how to eat? And, you already decided? That quick?”

Booker nodded, “I know what I like, just curious if you know for yourself.” Sinclair raised an eyebrow.

“Well, of course I know what I like. You think I don’t? I ain’t picky, I can assure you that, mi amor.” Sinclair leaned back in his seat. Now it was Booker’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I thought the word was amigo? For friend?” Sinclair chuckled.

“It means ‘love’, Booker,” He smiled sweetly, “Ain’t that what we are?” Booker felt his face redden, but he nodded, “Exactly. You ever eat here?”

“No, can’t really afford to eat out,” Booker shook his head. By then, a waitress came around, taking their order. Sinclair had given his order first, and now he knew why.

“You ain’t really going to eat that much, right?” He asked nervously.

“Why?”

“Booker, you ordered two double burgers, three sides of fries, a medium rare steak, two ribs, a side of mashed potatoes, and said you’ll think about dessert.” Sinclair locked his hands, bringing them to his mouth in disbelief. He was double thinking bringing Booker to dinner.

“You’re only getting a cheeseburger and glass of tea?” Booker teased, “You’re the one that offered dinner, and you said money don’t matter to you. I don’t get no fancy meals everyday, I’m just seizing my moment.”

Sinclair opened his mouth, but promptly closed it. Alright, he was probably just taking some of it home to eat later, understandable. Boy was he wrong when Sinclair saw how viciously Booker ravaged his food, quickly scarfing all that he had ordered down. Sinclair just stared, confused and a little fearful.

“You gonna eat that?” Booker motioned to Sinclair’s burger, when he’d been in too much shock to touch. As an answer, he simply brought the plate closer to him and started eating.


End file.
